finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Firion/Gallery
''Final Fantasy II Firion.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Amano Firion III.jpg|Art by Yoshitaka Amano, used for the cover of the NES version and ''Final Fantasy Origins. FFII - Heroes - Firion Detail.png|Detail of Firion from Yoshitaka Amano's Final Fantasy II protagonists' art. Amano Firion II.jpg|Concept art by Yoshitaka Amano. Oath at Dawn.jpg|Concept art by Yoshitaka Amano. Amano_Firion.jpg|Concept art by Yoshitaka Amano. Amano_Firion_IV.jpg|Illustration by Yoshitaka Amano. FFII Novelisation Amano Cover.jpg|Firion in the cover art of Final Fantasy II Muma no Meikyū. FFII Novelisation Amano Illustration 4.jpg|Firion with Maria in Final Fantasy II Muma no Meikyū. FFII Novelisation Amano Illustration 1.jpg|Firion in Final Fantasy II Muma no Meikyū. Amano FFII Cast.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano of Firion's party and the Emperor. FFOrigins - Firion.png|CG render of Firion for the opening FMV of Final Fantasy Origins. Cgi firion.png|Firion in the opening FMV of Final Fantasy Origins. Firion-art.png|Artwork by Gen Kobayashi for Dawn of Souls. Firion DoS 2.png|Alternate artwork of Firion for Dawn of Souls. FF 25th Anniversary Event Poster.jpg|Firion in the 25th Anniversary Poster of Final Fantasy. FFII Frioniel by Toshitaka Matsuda.png|Artwork by Toshitaka Matsuda. Other appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) Dissidia_Firion.png|Artwork by Tetsuya Nomura. FirionDissidiaModel.PNG|In-game render of Firion in Dissidia Final Fantasy. Dissidia_Frioniel_ex.png|Firion in EX Mode. Firion Dissidia CG render.png|CG render of Firion in Dissidia Final Fantasy. Manikin-Firion.png|Firion's manikin, Imitation Liegeman. Dissidia-FirionWeapons.png|Firion's weapons. Dissidia-FirionEXWeapons.png|Firion's blood weapons. Dissidia Wild Rose.png|Firion's wild rose. Dissidia - Firion Crystal.png|Firion's Crystal. Frioniel's_weapons_dissidia.jpg|Artwork of Firion's weapons. Jecht Firion op dissidia.jpg|thumb|Jecht and Firion fight in the FMV opening sequence. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy D012 Firion CG.png|CG render. Firion alt.png|Firion's first alt outfit in ''Dissidia Final Fantasy, based on Amano's artwork. FirionEX2.png|Firion's EX mode in his first outfit. Firion 3rd costume.png|Firion's second alt outfit in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, based on Amano's artwork. Firion 3rd costume EX.png|Firion's EX Mode in his second outfit. Dissidia012-FirionConcept.jpg|Concept art for alt outfit. Dissidia012-FirionConceptEX.JPG|Concept art for alt EX Mode. Dissidia Firion from Cosmos Artwork.jpg|Firion by Yoshitaka Amano. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT DFF2015_Rebel_Martyr_A.jpg|Rebel Martyr A. DFF2015_Rebel_Martyr_B.jpg|Rebel Martyr B. Rebel_Martyr_C.jpg|Rebel Martyr C. DFF2015 Firion 2nd Form.png|Rising Rebel A. DFF2015_Firion_Rising_Rebel_B.png|Rising Rebel B. DFF2015_Firion_Rising_Rebel_C.png|Rising Rebel C. DFFNT_Firion_Render.png|CG Render. Dissidia2015FirionWeaponPack1.png|Firion's Weapon Pack I. Dissidia2015FirionWeaponPack2.png|Firion's Weapon Pack II. DFF2015 Weapon Pack III Firion.png|Firion's Weapon Pack III. DFF2015_Weapon_Pack_IV_Firion.png|Firion's Weapon Pack IV. DFF2015 Firion JP Site.png|Profile image from the Japanese website. DFF15 Firion Trailer.jpg|In trailer. DFF2015_Firion_Presentation_Screenshot.jpg|Presentation Screenshot. DFFNT Firion SS.png|FMV still. Dissidia_NT_Emperor_VS_Firion.jpg|FMV still. DFFNT Warriors of Light SS.png|FMV still. DFF2015 Firion ENG Icon.png|Firion website icon. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Main Heroes.png|Firion alongside the other 14 main characters. Dissisia_NT_Firion_ArtWork.jpg|Promotional Artwork. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia DFFOO Firion.png ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy series Theatrhythm Firion.png TFFASC Firion Portrait.png ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Firion Illust.png PFF Firion.png ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Firion Brigade Portrait.png|Icon. Firion Brigade.jpg|''Dissidia'' Firion. FFAB Lance Combo - Firion SR.png|Lance Combo (SR). FFAB Swordslash - Firion SR.png|Swordslash (SR). FFAB Lance Combo - Firion SR+.png|Lance Combo (SR+). FFAB Swordslash - Firion SR+.png|Swordslash (SR+). FFAB Double Trouble - Firion SSR.png|Double Trouble (SSR). FFAB Grand Fist - Firion SSR.png|Grand Fist (SSR). FFAB Swordslash - Firion SSR.png|Swordslash (SSR). FFAB Double Trouble - Firion SSR+.png|Double Trouble (SSR+). FFAB Grand Fist - Firion SSR+.png|Grand Fist (SSR+). FFAB Swordslash - Firion SSR+.png|Swordslash (SSR+). FFAB Double Trouble - Firion UR.png|Double Trouble (UR). FFAB Fervid Blazer - Firion UR.png|Fervid Blazer (UR). FFAB Magic Arts Flame - Firion UR.png|Magic Arts: Flame (UR). FFAB Swordslash - Firion UR.png|Swordslash (UR). FFAB Weaponmaster - Firion UR.png|Weaponsmaster (UR). Lord Of Arms Brigade.png|Firion I (SR). FFAB Lance Combo - Firion Legend SR.png|Lance Combo (SR). FFAB Reel Axe - Firion Legend SR.png|Reel Axe (SR). FFAB Rope Knife - Firion Legend SR.png|Rope Knife (SR). FFAB Swordslash - Firion Legend SR.png|Swordslash (SR). FFAB Lance Combo - Firion Legend SR+.png|Lance Combo (S+R). FFAB Reel Axe - Firion Legend SR+.png|Reel Axe (SR+). FFAB Rope Knife - Firion Legend SR+.png|Rope Knife (SR+). FFAB Swordslash - Firion Legend SR+.png|Swordslash (SR+). FFAB Grand Fist - Firion Legend SSR.png|Grand Fist (SSR). FFAB Lord of Arms - Firion Legend SSR.png|Lord of Arms (SSR). FFAB Rope Knife - Firion Legend SSR.png|Rope Knife (SSR). FFAB Straightarrow - Firion Legend SSR.png|Straightarrow (SSR). FFAB Weaponsmaster - Firion Legend SSR.png|Weaponsmaster (SSR). FFAB Grand Fist - Firion Legend SSR+.png|Grand Fist (SSR+). FFAB Lord of Arms - Firion Legend SSR+.png|Lord of Arms (SSR+). FFAB Rope Knife - Firion Legend SSR+.png|Rope Knife (SSR+). FFAB Straightarrow - Firion Legend SSR+.png|Straightarrow (SSR+). FFAB Weaponsmaster - Firion Legend SSR+.png|Weaponsmaster (SSR+). FFAB Double Trouble - Firion Legend UR.png|Double Trouble (UR). FFAB Fervid Blazer - Firion Legend UR.png|Fervid Blazer (UR). FFAB Lord of Arms - Firion Legend UR.png|Lord of Arms (UR). FFAB Magic Arts Flame - Firion Legend UR.png|Magic Arts: Flame (UR). Final Fantasy Artniks DFF Firion SR+ F Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks''. DFF Firion R I Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (2). Final Fantasy Brave Exvius FFBE 140 Firion.png|No. 140 Firion (★3). FFBE 141 Firion.png|No. 141 Firion (★4). FFBE 142 Firion.png|No. 142 Firion (★5). FFBE 407 Firion.png|No. 407 Firion (★6). FFBE Firion animation.gif| FFBE Firion animation2.gif| FFBE Firion animation3.gif| FFBE Firion animation4.gif| FFBE Firion animation5.gif| FFBE Firion animation6.gif| FFBE Firion animation7.gif| FFBE Firion animation8.gif| FFBE Firion animation9.gif| FFBE Sword of Rebellion.png|Sword of Rebellion. FFBE Counter Beacon.gif|Counter Beacon limit burst. FFBE Wild Rose.gif|Wild Rose limit burst. FFBE Sword of Rebellion.gif|Sword of Rebellion limit burst. Final Fantasy Artniks DFF Firion SR+ F Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks''. DFF Firion R I Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (2). ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Seer of Destiny JP.png|Japanese event banner for Seer of Destiny. FFRK Seer of Destiny Event.png|Global event banner for Seer of Destiny. FFRK Thorns of the Rose JP.png|Japanese event banner for Thorns of the Rose. FFRK Thorns of the Rose Event.png|Global event banner for Thorns of the Rose. FFRK Firion sprites.png|Set of Firion's sprites. FFRK Firion FFII.png|Boss sprite. FFRK Firion MC.png|Firion's Memory Crystal. FFRK Firion MCII.png|Firion's Memory Crystal II. FFRK Firion MCIII.png|Firion's Memory Crystal III. FFRK Chain Strike Icon.png|Icon for Chain Strike. FFRK Chain Launch Icon.png|Icon for Chain Launch. FFRK Chain Strike.png|Chain Strike. FFRK Chain Launch.png|Chain Launch. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game 1-018r - Firion TCG.png|Firion's trading card with artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Firion TCG.png|Trading card. Firion2 TCG.png|Trading card. 1-156r Firion TCG.png|Firion's Dissidia Final Fantasy artwork. Firion2 PR TCG.png|Firion's Theatrhythm Final Fantasy appearance. Triple Triad 013a Firion.png|Firion from Final Fantasy II. 013b Firion.png|Firion from Final Fantasy II. 013c Firion.png|Firion from Final Fantasy II. 010a Firion.png|Firion from Final Fantasy II. 010b Firion.png|Firion from Final Fantasy II. 010c Firion.png|Firion from Final Fantasy II. 320x Firion.png|Firion from Dissidia Final Fantasy. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances ''Monster Strike MS_Firion.png| MS_Firion_Wol_Onion_Knight.png| File:MS_Firion_Ball.png| Other media FF 25th Anniversary Event Poster.jpg|Firion in the 25th Anniversary Poster of ''Final Fantasy. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy II Category:Character galleries